


Preparation

by magicmumu



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Pippa wakes up on the morning after to Hecate's gay panic





	Preparation

Pippa sighed as the sun rays hit her eyes. “Hecate-” she got out before the rant she knew was coming began

“This cannot be happening.”

“Darling-” 

“Pippa, please. Don’t,” Hecate nearly hissed. 

Pippa sat up, holding the sheets to her bare chest as she watched her new lover bring her thumbnail to her lips while a fully dressed Hecate paced the floor. “Please what?”

“Just- Don’t.”

“Don’t mention last night?” 

“It shouldn’t have happened.”

“It should have happened 25 years ago,” Pippa said immediately. This, at least, stopped Hecate’s movements. Though her feet stopped moving, Hecate’s fingers couldn’t remain idle as she kept her arms at her side. “Hiccup,” Pippa said softly, reaching her hand outwards, “come here.” When there was nothing, she added, “please.”

Hecate took only the steps necessary to stand next to to the bed, but did not reach back for Pippa’s hand thought she really wanted to. “I’m sorry, I…”

“I’m not sorry. For any of it. You may wish to take it back but I never will,” Pippa said.

“You think I wish to take it back?”

“Don’t you?” 

There was no answer for a moment. “No. I suppose not. I was just not prepared for… any of it. For this. For you.”

Pippa’s features softened as she stood from the bed. “I always wondered if that was the case, but if you need that time to… to ‘prepare’ then I can wait. Just don’t make me wait another 25 years. I will, but don’t make me, okay?”

Hecate could only nod as she watched Pippa’s bare back retreat to the washroom. She wondered as she often has since they have reunited how the small girl of her school days became so brave and outspoken with her feelings in adulthood and she so fearful when often it was the other way around back then. If they had both changed so much since then, how could… whatever this was continue? How could someone like Pippa Pentangle want anything to do with her now? At least Hecate had no further doubts that Pippa HAD wanted her, and had waited for her all this time. She even had little doubt that she would not make the woman wait much longer for her. Perhaps, she thought, she would never actually ever be prepared for someone like Pippa and never was, and that was the scariest thought of all.


End file.
